Even though we swore we would never go back Part 1
by Lilly-and-Frodo-Baggins
Summary: It's happened again. They will kill without reason. They will walk the streets even though they should be buried. They should be dead. They aren't. It's happened again. But what awaits in the shadows this time?


Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine. Nor shall it ever be. Sadly enough. Oh well. Have a good read and I hope you all like it!

A/N: If you don't like Claire/Leon pairings, don't worry. They will only be mentioned a few times and it has nothing to do with the outcome of the story. Also, here is where I will post how to say character names.

Jill, Chris, Barry, Rebecca, Billy, and Ada are the S.T.A.R.S that, of the original team, will be here as well.

My OC's are: Kayli (K-lee) Easten, Misty Conners, Darius (Dare-E-us) Masters, Ilyssa and Lara Tarli (Tar-lee) (Twins), Keith Kanton, Sean Nightel and Raide. Also the patients and random people that must die because they are of no use to me and not everyone can live in RE (LOL) are: Chann Tarli (yes, the twins father), Rosa Fritzgerald, Tanna Clase and Kevin Sharpe. Also Alice, from the movie, will here. No spoilers, I promise! Thanks for your time. Sorry the A/n was so long! Oops. Well, here's my fan fiction. Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Three Years...

S.T.A.R.S. In other words, Special Tactics And Rescue Squad. Only the brave, strong, and ready can succeed. Only those that can release grudges and be able to face death (and the living dead) will come out alive. Those few people like Chris Redfeild, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton and a few others have been able to say they have reached these climaxes.

We all swore we would never go back. It was too much the first time, second time, and even the third. Each time Raccoon City was destroyed. How could that have been? It was destroyed. We had it blown up. But "IT" kept coming back. Well, that was the story we were told when all went back. Again and again once more after that. There was no escape. Yet we did escaped.

It has been 3 years since the last "episode". We have all returned to our (I cannot bring myself to say normal) lives and have finally begun living again. The nightmares still haunt me, though. The images are like mind controllers sometimes...eating away at regular thoughts, forcing you to think about what you haven't yet had the heart to believe in, in the first place.

We separated. We thought that would be best. You know, if we picked up and moved. As if forgetting about each other would help us forget about the memories. We were wrong.

Jill and I kept in contact for the year it took me to finish school, then I (and I guess she as well) had no other urge to call. The boys kept in touch with me though Jill until we stopped talking all together. I guess when they said that they wanted to separate, they meant it.

Claire. Jill last told me that she and Chris were living in an apartment in New York, or Ohio or someplace up there. Claire and Leon also are engaged since the "final" Raccoon City "event" finished. She also told me that Barry had moved his family to some remote island. If you knew him, know it's just because he wants to get away, for it all to end. To live a nice life with his kids and watch them grow, not kill the living dead. Like the rest of us do. But who can blame him, really?

But we know it won't stop. It won't ever stop.

Once you go though something that mind-boggling, NOTHING is ever the same again. Let me tell you this... it follows you. We swore we would never go back, not on our lives! We swore that to erase contact with each other, that would erase everything else. Again, we were wrong. Dreadfully wrong. Losing contact with each other only helped to signal us out. Again.

It has been three years, to this VERY day, since the last attack was reported but... it's back. That's right, it's back. We all thought we had outsmarted something that has no brain. We thought, we made a guess, and that guess what not what we hoped it would be.

Three years since the last zombie killings. Three years since the disorder and fear, blood lose and rage. Three years. Three years is NOT enough time for healing. Not after that. Not after what we have been though. Three years of peace among Head Quarters. Three years without the crackle of the S.T.A.R.S radio. Three years since Bravo's, my former team name, helicopter crashed. Too much has happened for it only to have been that short a time ago. Three short years. And now... it's back.

Remember me? My name is Rebecca Chambers and this is my turn to take the stage. This is my story. Even though we swore...we would never go back.


End file.
